Była Jego Lekiem
by StephiexAnn
Summary: Krótkie scenki ze wspólnego życia Kim Na Ny oraz Lee Yoon Sunga po powrocie z Ameryki. Bo ta wyjątkowa więź między nimi zasługuje na kilka dłuższych spojrzeń.
1. I

**AN: Oni sami się o to prosili. Chodzili mi po głowie i nie dawali spokoju. To wszystko ich wina!**

 **Disclaimer: Jedyne, co należy do mnie, to wylew wyobraźni z udziałem bohaterów City Huntera.**

* * *

– Wiesz, że nawet jeśli będziesz próbował ocalić cały świat, to zawsze znajdzie się kolejne zło?

Yoon Sung podniósł wzrok z komputera na krótką chwilę, uśmiechnął się krzywo i bez słowa powrócił do uderzania palcami o klawiaturę laptopa. Pomimo aroganckiego zachowania i typowo niegrzecznego ignorowania jej, widziała coś, co pragnęła zobaczyć od dawna. Odkąd matka Yoon Sunga wyszła ze swojego najgorszego stanu w Ameryce i mogła być leczona w Korei, postanowili powrócić do ojczyzny. Życie w Ameryce znacznie różniło się od tego, którego doświadczyła przed wyjazdem i pewnie dlatego dopiero teraz uderzył ją ten kontrast. Yoon Sung siedział na swoim fotelu w gabinecie, gdzie zawsze widziała go skupionego, napiętego, nerwowego. Teraz jego ramiona nie wisiały nisko, na przedramionach nie wychodziły żyły od stałego stanu czujności. Nie miał worów pod oczami. Jego usta miały żywy, zdrowy odcień, nie ten, co kiedyś, gdy dochodził do siebie po postrzale czy transfuzji krwi.

– Wiesz, że nawet jeśli będziesz cały czas opierała się o ścianę, to ściana się nie przesunie? – odparł, nie podnosząc wzroku z ekranu.

Stare, dobre przepychanki słowne. Prychnęła cicho, odepchnęła się od ściany i podeszła do mężczyzny, którego przytulała równie często, co miała ochotę udusić. Bez słowa odsunął fotel od biurka, a ona siadła mu na kolanach i zaczęła czytać.

– I znowu korupcja. Wiesz, że jeżeli będziesz działać jak kiedyś, obecny prokurator od razu siądzie ci na ogonie?

– Za kogo mnie masz? Nie jestem głupi, Na Na.

– No nie wiem. Spaliłeś czajnik – rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie. – Gotując wodę.

Machnął ręką.

– Był zepsuty. A poza tym korupcja to nie czajnik. Z nią sobie poradzę.

– Wiesz, że się martwię.

Objął dłońmi jej twarz i zmusił ją do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Pomimo humoru w jego wzroku wykryła też dużo szczerości. W życiu by mu tego nie przyznała na głos, ale w głębi duszy cieszyła się jak dziecko, że tak jej ufał.

– Gom Na Na, nie mam zamiaru być tym samym City Hunterem co rok temu. Chciałem normalnego życia i je dostałem, nie zaryzykuję tego teraz. Ale mam nieco wolnego czasu i środki, które pozwolą mi z tego biurka znaleźć ciekawe dowody. Wysłanie koperty do prokuratury może przypominać mój dawny sposób działania, ale nie mam zamiaru związywać ludzi ani biegać po zmroku w masce. Wiem jak nie zostawiać śladów.

– Wiem – naburmuszyła się. – Ale nie chcę, abyś robił wszystko sam. Łatwo możesz wplątać się w coś większego.

– Przecież mam ciebie, prawda? Mój niedźwiedź z czwartym stopniem judo na pewno stanie po mojej stronie – uśmiechnął się w ten sposób, który zawsze ją rozbrajał.

Czuła, że jej krzywa mina powoli ustępuje i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmieszku. Aby nie przegrać tak łatwo i utrzymać resztki honoru, wbiła mu palec pod żebra. Podskoczył z nią na kolanach, wydając z siebie tak uroczy dźwięk, że buchnęła mu śmiechem prosto w twarz.

– Na Na! Grasz nie fair!

Zaczął ją gilgotać, więc wyrwała mu się i stanęła po drugiej stronie biurka. Siedział na swoim fotelu z rozdziawioną buzią, jakby był oburzonym dzieckiem, któremu starsza siostra zabrała ulubionego lizaka. Wyszczerzyła się.

– Nie ukrywaj przede mną niebezpiecznych rzeczy. Nie jestem osobą, która by ci tego zabraniała, chcę po prostu wiedzieć i czasem ci pomóc, jeśli jest to coś, co mogę zrobić. Jasne?

Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, ale nie zaprzeczył. W języku upartego dzieciaka, jakim był Yoon Sung, uznała to za odpowiedź twierdzącą. Przewróciła oczami i udała się do wyjścia.

– Pomogę z obiadem. Nie przepracuj się tutaj.

– Ej, Kim Na Na!

Spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

– Co?

– Wiesz, że nie zabronię ci pracy w Niebieskim Domu, jeśli tego chcesz.

Oto jej mężczyzna, pomyślała, nie mogąc się nie uśmiechnąć. Tak bardzo udawał, że go nic nie obchodzi, gdy jednocześnie tak bardzo się starał.

– Kocham cię.

– Jaka dziewczyna mówi to tak łatwo!


	2. II

– Gotowy na spotkanie z wilkami?

Zatrzymał samochód nieco ostrzej niż zwykle, a w trakcie jazdy mało się odzywał. Nie potrzebowała wykształcenia z psychologii, aby odczytać jego zdenerwowanie.

– To tylko znajomi z przeszłości. Nie mogą mi zaszkodzić.

– Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. Chcesz pogadać?

Westchnął ciężko, unikając jej wzroku. Kiedyś naskoczyłby na nią i kazałby jej pilnować własnego nosa lub obraziłby ją dla odwrócenia uwagi od problemu. To było kiedyś. Znali się już za dobrze, a ich relacja nie była tylko ciągłą przepychanką.

– Prędzej czy później wpadniesz na Da Hye.

Wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć, więc zamilkła i czekała na to, co jej odpowie. Gdy byli w Ameryce, Yoon Sung dostał list od prezydenta. Poza przeprosinami i prośbą o wybaczenie, znalazło się tam wyjaśnienie wydarzeń z przeszłości. Większość była im znana, lecz dobrze było mieć wszystko doprowadzone do końca bez jakichkolwiek niedopowiedzeń. Ojciec dał mu prawo zdecydować, czy ten chce utrzymywać z nim relację jako syn czy jako znajomy doktor Lee Yoon Sung, czy też woli zerwać jakikolwiek kontakt. Obiecał, że bez jasnej zgody Yoon Sunga nie wyjawi prawdy światu, lecz jest gotowy to zrobić, jeśli taka będzie jego decyzja. Bycie synem zdegradowanego prezydenta mogłoby stworzyć wiele komplikacji, na które nie czuł się gotowy. Od ochrony nałożonej na członków rodziny byłego reprezentanta kraju po nagłe zyskanie przyrodniej siostry i biologicznego ojca. Dla człowieka, który został wychowany na zawodowego zabójcę i był podejrzewany o bycie City Hunterem, sytuacja stała się czymś tak nieoczekiwanym i skomplikowanym, że chociaż minęło już kilka miesięcy, dalej nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

– Póki co będę udawał, że nic się nie stało. Da Hye wyleczyła się ze swojego zauroczenia, więc może uda mi się nawiązać z nią normalniejszą relację. Nie musi wiedzieć, że jestem jej bratem.

– Więc chcesz to przed nią ukryć?

– Nie wiem. Nie chcę, ale mam zbyt wiele tajemnic i skomplikowaną przeszłość. Muszę najpierw osobiście porozmawiać z prezydentem.

– Rozumiem. Chciałbyś mieć w nich rodzinę?

– Czemu zadajesz tak trafne pytania?

– Twoja Gom Na Na już wie jak obchodzić się z pewnym potworem.

Uśmiechnął się i znienacka cmoknął ją w nos. Zamrugała zdziwiona jego spontanicznością.

– Cieszę się, że mam mojego niedźwiedzia. Idziemy? – spytał, po czym nie czekając na jej reakcję wyszedł z auta.

Prychnęła pod nosem i wysiadła, zanim zdążył obejść samochód i otworzyć jej drzwi. Przewrócił oczami, chwytając jej wyciągniętą rękę.


	3. III

Jej długie włosy rozłożyły się na poduszce, jeden niesforny kosmyk zawinął się na ramieniu. Biała bluzka delikatnie podwinęła się przy jej lewym biodrze, odsłaniając niewielki skrawek skóry, ledwo powstrzymał się przed muśnięciem go palcem. Ciszę pustego domu wypełniał jedynie jej miarowy oddech. W którymś momencie musiało być jej za ciepło i beżowy koc został w większości zepchnięty z kanapy, zakrywał jedynie jej stopy. Leżała na boku, plecami do oparcia, dając mu idealny widok na swoją twarz, luźno ułożone dłonie i ten uroczy fragment mlecznej skóry na biodrze.

Była jego definicją pokoju.

Ten jakże niepozorny, wplątany w codzienność widok kazał mu się zatrzymać w miejscu i nie pozwalał mu się ruszyć z miejsca. Stał z torbami pełnymi zakupów na obiad i niczym zahipnotyzowany obrysowywał wzrokiem jej powieki, nos, usta. Nieco szorstkie, ale dziewczęce dłonie. Ten przeklęty, kuszący skrawek skóry. Wolno podnosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa. Pierścionek, który dała mu matka, i który dumnie spoczywał na palcu dziewczyny w świetle słońca padającego z okna.

Upuścił reklamówki na ziemię i cicho klęknął przy śpiącej narzeczonej. Jego Gom Na Na. Jego wyjątkowa kobieta, która była gotowa przejść przez piekło i poczekać na niego po drugiej stronie. Pomimo tego, że od ich wyjazdu do Ameryki minął rok, nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do śmierci jego przybranego ojca. Czekała, chociaż na nią nie zasługiwał, chociaż przysporzył jej tyle cierpienia, że czasem nie potrafił jej spojrzeć w twarz, bo miał ochotę pobić samego siebie za bycie egoistą i idiotą.

A ona ciągle czekała. Gdy on jej groził, ona groziła jemu. Gdy się odsuwał, była w stanie zmusić go do konfrontacji. I nawet wtedy, gdy ranił ją kłamstwami, widziała w nim kogoś, o kogo warto walczyć, chociaż sam nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie niczego, co mogłoby dać jej tę motywację.

Jego piękna, silna kobieta. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i złożył pocałunek na jej skroni. Tak często miał problem z okazywaniem wobec niej uczuć, lecz teraz gdy spała i nie patrzyła na niego tym swoim akceptującym wzrokiem, znalazł w sobie siłę.

– Kocham cię – szepnął niemal niesłyszalnie.

Wstał, rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym udał się z torbami do kuchni, aby przygotować jedno z dań, które zaczęło mu ostatnio wychodzić.

Na Na uśmiechnęła się.


End file.
